


Softy

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: Wade Wilson x Self conscious Reader
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Reader, deadpool reader
Kudos: 59





	Softy

“Alright! Enough! I’m coming in!”

Y/n jumped up from her bed and watched in shock as Wade came bursting into her room. He was in his in “Caturday” shirt and Nike sweatpants with his Deadpool mask over his face. She Looked at him in confusion as he looked from her TV to her, and back to her TV.

“Gilmore Girls?” He sighed, “This is way worse then I thought…”

“Wade what the actual hell?” She shouted as she paused her Netflix. Wade pulled off his mask and tossed it aside before running at full speed towards Y/n, a look of determination on his face. Y/n screamed as he leapt up and grabbed her before collapsing on top of her on the bed. She struggled against his weight as he shifted so his arms were around her in a hug.

“GET FUCKING OFF OF ME YOU DICK!” She yelled as Wade shushed her loudly.

“Let the love happen.” He spoke strangling her in his random show of affection. Y/n soon gave up and allowed Wade to shift so that her head was on his chest, and his arms were still wrapped around her form. She sighed loudly as he stroked her hair and he shushed her dramatically.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, her voice muffled as he squeezed her face to his pec.

“Don’t be stupid sugar mama.” He began, eyeing her TV set, “We both know something is up, you’ve been avoiding me like the plague. And that’s weird because you love me and my shit humor– And I’m sorry I can’t believe you’ve stooped so low as to watch Gilmore Girls, Y/n I believed in you.”

Y/n sighed and broke free of his hug, her face now hidden in the pillows of her bed. Wade felt a pang of hurt in his heart as Y/n turned from him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when a small sniffle filled his ears. He furrowed his brow and reached out a hand to stroke Y/n’s back. She flinched at his touch and he drew back.

“Baby, it’s hurting me to see you like this.” He whispered, tilting his head to the side.

“Stop it!” Y/n yelled as she stood up, walked from the bed and placing her head in her hands.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” She yelled tears streaming from her eyes. Wade sat up, a look of hurt and confusion on his face,

“What the hell did I do besides try and cheer your depressed ass up?!” He shouted back, now allowing anger to lace his features.

“DON’T CALL ME BABY!” She yelled, her eyes red and her face blotchy.

“WHY THE FUCK NOT?!” Wade retorted, now sitting up on his knees.

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T LOVE ME!”

Wade froze. He watched as Y/n placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She walked back over to the bed and sat down, her shoulders shaking. Wade tried to process what she meant by her words but instead crawled up behind her and brushed her hair from her neck. She drew back and he sat back on his knees, his eyes heavy.

“Why do you think I don’t love you?” He asked.

Y/n laughed a bit before wiping her face clean of tears.

“You flirt with everyone, Wade.” She sighed, “But when you just playfully flirt with me… It breaks my heart…. Because I know that you don’t mean anything by it…. And I know that I’m not pretty-”

“Fuck no, that’s where I’m gonna stop you. What?!” He asked grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to face him. “You think your not pretty? And that I’m just playing with your emotions?” Y/n dropped her shoulders and looked Wade in the eyes.

“You not toying with me Wade. Your just being you. But it’s really hard for me to let go of my feelings and face that fact that I’m not-” Before she could finish, Wade grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Y/n’s eyes were wide as he did so, but she soon melted into it, feeling like she was flying. She had dreamed about this for years, but never thought she would actually ever kiss Deadpool himself. Yet here she was, sitting on her bed, lips locked with Wade, and mind racing wild.

They both pulled back after a while and breathed heavily, smiles growing on both their swollen lips.

“You are impossibly beautiful, and I refuse to let you believe otherwise.” Wade whispered before placing a kiss to Y/n’s forehead. She smiled and felt her eyes fill with tears once more.

“Thank you Wade….”


End file.
